


Quite Magical

by aries1972Sterek



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Kinky, Light BDSM, Loss of Anal Virginity, Lube, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec, Riding That Ass, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, There's A Tag For That, Top Magnus Bane, Trust, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/pseuds/aries1972Sterek
Summary: Magnus is Alec's first real love, first real kiss, first lover... but, he hasn't given him everything yet. Alec is nervous but so ready.  When he sleeps, he dreams of giving himself completely to the love of his life. Will Magnus want him in the same way? Take him like he longs to be taken?





	1. Quite Magical: Part 1 of 2.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts).



> This is my first written Malec fic! I've prompted others but wanted to give it a shot myself. I'm in the process of writing my first m/m erotic supernatural romance novel and wanted to take a short break from it. I really hope that you enjoy this! Malec forever! Love these guys so much!

     As I'm walking the last few steps to Magnus's door, I feel chills run up and down my spine. I'm hoping that tonight will be THE night. Magnus and I have been together for months now and every time we make love, I've always been the top. Magnus never complains nor pushes, but I know he has to want more, just like I do. He's so beautiful, watching him as I make him feel good, hearing him moan as he writhes under me. I get so lost in his eyes as they change, just for me. The way he says my name and clings to me when I make him cum is not only full of lust but love as well. I'm in love with Magnus Bane and I know in my heart that there will never be another for me. I want to give myself fully to him, to know what it's like for him to take me so completely apart and have him put me back together again. Tonight, I want him to know that he owns me, heart, soul, and body. Reaching his door, my heart is already pounding and the thought of seeing him on the other side takes my breath away. Before I can lift my hand to knock, the door is opening. I can hardly breathe as his eyes flick up to lock with mine. He reaches out, lays his palm on my chest. His eyes go wide as he feels my heart rate so high, clutches my shirt tightly and walks me inside to shut the door behind us. 

     He leads me over to the sofa and as I sit down, he sits close by my side and never takes his hand from me. "Alexander? What's wrong?" His love and concern wash over me like a wave and all I can do is look at him. He moves his hand to the side of my face and gently thumbs small circles onto my cheek, making me smile. He smiles and lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow, waiting for me to explain myself.  

     When I'm actually able to speak again, I raise my hand to cover his and then thread our fingers together. Magnus may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he's not a mind reader. I have to use my words here and he still has the ability to make me nervous in the best of ways. "Would you believe me if I said nothing is wrong? There's something I'd like us to talk about. You've said before that all I have to do is ask... if I want something." The look of relief on his face was quickly replaced by a more devilish expression. He doesn't know exactly what I want but he knows the general direction I'm heading in. 

     "My dear Alexander, you have but to ask." The sound of his voice and the glint in his eyes put me more at ease but I'm still not exactly sure how to go about this. I know it's best to be direct but I'm very much NOT used to asking for things I want so desperately. Suddenly, our clasped hands in my lap are the most interesting thing and all I can do is stare at them. I must look a nervous wreck. He squeezes my hand in his and stands up directly in front of me. The fingers of his left hand gently roam through my hair and down the side of my face, fingers coming to rest under my chin. He lifts my face to gaze into my eyes and I feel my inhibitions slipping. 

     "I... I want..." I swallow hard and take a deep breath, steeling myself. "I don't want to be in control tonight." The expression on Magnus's gorgeous face goes from shock to blazing heat in a matter of seconds as what I want finally dawns on him. Still holding my chin firmly, he bends down and rubs the side of his face along mine before taking my lips in a barely there kiss. He straightens abruptly and gives my hand a tug to pull me up, standing to face him. Although I'm a couple of inches taller than him, it in no way diminishes the power he emanates. And now, knowing my desire, his eyes have darkened and his jaw is set. Just the look he's giving me is making me want to submit even more.  

     His fingers trail down my neck and to my chest, unfastening one button and then two as he lets go of my hand. Without breaking eye contact, he turns my body to face the bedroom but my eyes still linger on him. "Go. Take those dreadful clothes off. You'll find something more fitting on the bed, slip it on. When I'm done here, I want to find you naked, wearing nothing but my gift to you, kneeling on our bed, head down. Am I clear?" I didn't think I could still stand, much less walk to the bedroom after hearing the command in his sultry voice. I didn't really expect this but Magnus has lived for so long that he's bound to have varied tastes. I'm a big boy though and more than ready for anything as long as it's with Magnus. He gave me a light push toward the bedroom and I began to walk, turning to watch him as I walked slowly backward. The last of him I saw was as he made an elaborate move that enveloped him in his own magic, blue tendrils of smoke seemed to follow me as I went. 

     The bedroom was darker than normal, only candles were lit here and there. On the bed lay a leather harness and thong. My eyebrows must have risen to my hairline as I remembered my love's orders. I smiled as I let out the breath I'd been holding since entering. "Kinky." This promised to be a memorable night. I stripped as I was told and figured out how to get into the harness. It covered nothing, wrapping around my rib cage and over my shoulders. I buckled it and shivered as I stepped into the leather thong and pulled it up. It sat on my hips and accentuated the vee there, I looked into one of the mirrors that hadn't been there before and I truly was a sight to see. My runes stood out, light from the candles dancing over them. I climbed onto the neatly made bed and kneeled, knees apart, and stared at the shimmering gold bedspread. I know I should be scared at this turn of events but I also know that Magnus would never hurt me. He would never do anything I didn't want. I've felt I could trust him from the moment we met. 

     With not a noise to be heard, Magnus was there with me. I was about to look at him but with a snap of his fingers, a blindfold appeared around my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Remember what you asked for, Alexander. I'm granting your wish." I exhaled sharply as I felt something glide over my ass lightly and then up my spine to my neck. It was leather with soft tendrils, in his hands the sensations it caused were firey. I felt him move around back of me and since I could not see, it was obvious I needed to rely on my other senses. I could feel he was wearing one of his thigh length silk robes, it brushed across me tantalizingly as he moved up closer to me. He pressed his muscled torso flush to my back and wrapped one arm around me, holding me tight as he caressed me with his flogger. He was wearing nothing else but the robe and I could feel every inch he pressed up against my body. It was near torture! I couldn't help but grind my ass back against him, he held me tighter and bit down lightly where my neck meets the shoulder. "Patience, my love. Be a good boy for me and you will find yourself highly rewarded."  

     He pulled away from me causing me to whimper at the loss. I felt his finger trailing softly over the globes of my ass, playing with the thong, and then his whole hand, the back of his fingers touching my skin and leaving a trail of fire up to the middle of my back. He pushed me forward until I was on my hands and knees, my ass in the air, ready for anything. His hand slowly made its way down to my ass again, tracing the thong that I really wanted him to have taken off by now. Patience was not an easy thing to have. My hard length had long since escaped the thong, proudly standing at attention. We've barely done anything and Magnus is already driving me wild. I expected nothing less. The one hand he has on my hip begins to wander as he continuously traces a finger over that damned thong. He finds my hard, leaking cock, wrapping his talented fingers around it and giving it a slight pump. I jerk my head back while moaning his name, begging for more. Once again, Magnus is draped over my back, whispering in my ear. "Want me to take these off, Alec?"

     Feeling the heat from his body, the sweat-slick skin on skin, and hearing him call me Alec? He never calls me Alec. I'm so turned on and definitely intrigued. "Please, Magnus, please. I'll do anything." I hardly recognize my own voice, begging and gasping to catch the breath he steals away. I hear a clank and then I feel something in his hand, he's picked something up and I can't tell what it is this time. "Magnus?"

     He laughs against my skin and it makes me jump. "If you want me to take these off, you have to wear something else of mine. Trust me?"

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite Magical: Part 2  
> Please enjoy as Magnus takes Alec apart and puts him back together. Alec is introduced to another part of Magnus's world and is loving every second of it.

     "Yes. Anything." My reply comes as a mere breath, a whisper only for Magnus. He seems to approve because suddenly my trapped cock springs free of the thong, no longer held to my body as it bobs freely. It's totally gone and I can feel the air cooling my skin where it had been. Magnus moves away from me but I can still feel him there. Close. I can feel the heat from his body near mine. I feel the silk of his robe being dangled over my body and then, not at all. I hear a slight rustling in front of me and then his hand is guiding me down from behind so that my face is sideways on the bed, my cheek pillowed by his discarded silk robe. It makes me smile and I feel his hand play down my back to my ass, now very exposed and there for the taking. He's running one finger down, lower and lower until he finds my hole. It's like fire touching ice and I'm melting for him. I feel like I'm floating and haven't left the bed. 

     "Alec. Push yourself up for me. Have you forgotten our deal so quickly?" His sexy voice pulls me from my thoughts and I'm trying to push up on my hands and arms... I feel dizzy and all kinds of dirty but it's the best thing since I'm with him. His voice in my head anchors me and I push up just enough for him to wrap his arms around me, pulling me up and to him. He buries his face in my neck, nips just hard enough to make my body jerk in his hold. Then, I feel it again. The thing he had in his hand before. This time he's rubbing it against my chest and up to my neck. Now, both hands are there, holding this thing in front of me as he once again whispers in my ear. "If I do anything that you do not explicitly want... your safeword is Red. Say this and I will stop immediately. If you need me to slow down but still want to continue, your safeword is Yellow. Say this and I will back off. And Green? You know what that means. Am I understood, Alec?" 

     I nod furiously... not good enough. Magnus backs away and I lose his body heat. No... No... No... Suddenly Magnus swats me across my ass with his flogger, it's like electricity goes through me, my breath catches and my body stiffens. "Yes! Magnus, yes! I understand." And just like that, I feel the warmth of his body pressed against my back again, his hands again in front of me, his face rubbing affectionately into my hair. He is slipping something around my neck... I hear it click into place. As I realize he's collared me, I push back into him and can feel his hard length against the cleft of my ass. I'm moaning his name, wanting him so badly. I reach for my cock, I need some sort of friction! He takes my hand and puts it behind my back, my breathing is rapid as I lean my head against his. 

     "Color?" Magnus's voice is smooth but stern. He's expecting an answer and I'm trying to remember how to breathe so that I don't pass out. "Color, Alec? Answer me, or I'll stop." He grinds his hips into my cheeks, it's just enough to get me to speak.

     "Green, Magnus. Please, don't stop." I hear myself begging, something I have never done before Magnus Bane came into my life. There are so many things I never did before I met him, and this is one more. 

     "Perfect. You're so perfect for me, Alec. Now... bend over, show me that beautiful ass I love so much." Obeying him is coming so naturally, proof of how deeply my trust for him goes. At first, I nuzzle my face into the robe on the bed, it smells of him and I need that so much right now. The need for air wins out as I feel the flogger gently running between my legs, caressing my balls and then the length of my shaft. Magnus has his left hand on my hip to steady me, then I feel it... the tip of his tongue tracing lightly over my sac as the flogger continues its slow torment on my leaking cock. I've bunched the bedspread up, clenching it tightly in both hands, I'm trying to be so good for him. He pulls the flogger back towards him slowly, making sure to not miss an inch of exposed skin. He's running his tongue slowly upward, toward my hole. I haven't even done this to him yet. 

      "Ooohhhhh, my God! Magnus!" As his flattened tongue moves slowly over my entrance, I feel like I'm going to cum untouched! It's electrifying, I can't help but push back, circle my hips... Fuck! I want more! It's so damn good. The more his expert tongue works my hole, the more I writhe and moan for him... "Please, Magnus! Please fuck me!" I'm gasping, I want to push back and at the same time I want to pull away, beg him until he takes me! Suddenly, his tongue is gone and I feel the tendrils of the flogger swat my ass, making me jump. It doesn't hurt but not expecting it when I can't see... it sends heat flooding through my veins. 

     "Color, Alec?" His voice soothes me immediately, lets me catch my breath. Somewhat. "Alec? Tell me your color."

     "Green... green. Please... please fuck me?" Another swat with the flogger. "Magnus! Please?"

     "Patience, love. Patience." I hear him laughing to himself and my cheeks burn. "Breathe, Alec. The best is yet to come." 

     As I calm myself, I can hear him doing something I can't make out. I really want to take this blindfold off, but I know I'm not supposed to. I try to listen closer through the fog that has taken over... I hear rustling, I can feel him moving, then there's a click and... His lubed fingers trace over and around my hole, he's warmed it but it's still a shock. He breaches my opening with the tip of one finger and I feel like I'm losing my mind it's so good. He pushes further inside, learning me as he goes. The more small noises he pulls from me, the easier the glide becomes. Then, he's pulling out completely, only to be back a second later pushing in again and it feels like he's added a finger. Now he's moving inside me with more purpose and I know what he's trying to find. My hips are steadily rocking back against him, fucking myself on his fingers. I'm feeling lightheaded but I can't stop... don't want to stop. He presses harder, the pads of his fingers applying just the right pressure as I move... He has me seeing stars behind my covered eyes, gasping for breath, begging him. "Magnus! Magnus, please... make me cum! I need..." Before I can finish, he stops and has pulled me upright, the room spinning in my head, he reaches around and wraps his hand around the base of my aching cock. He squeezes, holds me tight and shushes me... I'm a whimpering mess and I feel as if I'd fall if I weren't being held close to him. He whispers sweet things to me as my breathing evens out. He releases me, then helps lower me back down in the same position as before. 

     "You are so beautiful, Alec. Taking this so well. Color?" My mouth is dry and my voice is barely there as I reply. 

     "Yellow... yellow." Magnus slides his hands lovingly down my back and moves off the bed. He's still near, I can feel him there. I hear him set something on the bedside table and then I hear him pouring something. I can't speak, I can barely think of anything but the thought of pleasing him. I don't move, he hasn't told me I can yet. The bed dips beside me, he maneuvers me until all my weight is on my left hip and I'm leaning against him, thankful for the loving contact. He reaches to his side and then I feel something touch my lips...

     "Drink. Slowly, Alec." My hands are shaking as I bring them up to help guide the glass. I'm not sure how long it's been, just that he stays with me as I finish the cool water. I still feel like I'm floating, no worries, I know that Magnus will take care of me. He takes the empty glass and puts it back on the table. I can't remember when I've ever been this calm, or felt so loved. His voice is soft when he speaks again. "Color?" This brings a small smile to my face... I want so much more before the night is over. 

     "Green." Magnus slowly stands from the side of the bed, making sure I'm steady and won't fall. He helps position me, this time with my knees on the edge of the bed and facing away from him. He stands strong behind me, wrapping his muscled arms around me, palms flat, one on my chest and the other on my stomach. I feel his hot breath on my neck as he nuzzles me, then his lips on my flesh as he kisses across my shoulders. Not once does he touch my half hard cock. It's such a sweet torture and I can't wait for what's next. He caresses from my front to my back, these small touches raising my heart rate again. I feel boneless as he gently pushes me forward, I bend until my face is rubbing against his shimmering comforter, presenting myself to him for whatever he desires.

     There's a snap of his fingers and I shiver, wondering what he will teach me next. I feel his hands kneading my ass like we have all the time in the world, and then his right thumb massaging my hole, taken away too soon. I'm still wet from earlier but I hear the lube being opened again. Shivers of anticipation run through by body and then, without a word, his fingers are inside me once again. There's something else in his other hand, he's pressing it against my taint. It feels big and covered in lube, my breath catches as I feel him begin to slide it up to my waiting hole. Slowly removing his fingers, they are replaced by the soft tip of the toy he has decided to open me up with... I would rather have Magnus inside me first, but this is his game and I'm willing to play. He circles the tip just inside my rim, pushing in no more than an inch before he's checking on me again. "Color, Alec?" 

     I waste no time in answering. I need this, I need him. I trust him to know what's best. "Green, Magnus. Green." I feel him slowly twist the toy inside, little by little. The further he pushes the bigger the toy seems to be. I'm pushing back, just slightly, helping to ease it inside as he rythmically twists and pushes. The nerve endings inside me are flaring, making me want to push harder. He stops me with one hand on my ass as he continues to play with me. He begins fucking the toy in and out and I'm loving every second. It's getting bigger still and I want it. I roll my hips in time with his tiny thrusts and suddenly the largest part is inside, past my ring. It slips the rest of the way in and Magnus holds his hand to the base as my ass undulates back against it. "Feels so good, baby."

     I'm gasping as he then slides both his hands up my back, stilling me. He climbs up beside me and guides me further up onto the bed, probably back where we started. Only this time, Magnus is in front of me, he takes my hands and places them on his thighs, encourages me to explore. He's kneeling, I push my hands up his tightly muscled thighs and burrow my face into his groin, can feel his hot, hard length pulsing for me, as I am for him. His hands are on me, fingers looping inside the collar on both sides, holding me to him. I want to touch him so badly. Pulling my right hand back around, I wrap it around his pulsing dick, unable to touch my fingers to thumb. He's so thick and hard for me, I want to taste. Being unable to see doesn't stop me, my lips brush across his heavy sac and he moans for me, that's all I need. I flatten my tongue and lick from the base to the head, slow and deliberate. I take him in and he uses the leverage of the collar to set a slow rythym as he thrusts into my mouth. He's not speaking now, just moving on instinct. One hand comes up and pulls my blindfold off and I'm thankful for the dim-lit room as my eyes adjust again. I look up at him and his darkly lined eyes are hard and full of passion. He watches as I swallow him down to his base and he obviously can take no more playing around.

     He lifts me up off him and pulls me into the same kneeling position as him. His hands get a tight grip on my hips and pull us closer together as we stare heatedly into each others eyes. His right hand slips lower, groping my ass and then down my thigh. I have just enough time to put my arms around his neck as he lifts my thigh, unbalancing me. He moves so fast that I'm on my back before I realize what's happening. This is what I need. What I want. What I've been dreaming about! He kisses me passionately as I feel his hand drop between my legs, twisting the plug, taking it out as gently as he possibly can. He tosses it to the side once its out, slides a pillow under my ass and starts to grind against me. He pulls my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, never breaking eye contact. He leans down again to take my mouth with his and I can feel him guiding himself to my entrance. I'm no longer nervous, my body so wanton from our previous play time. As he enters me slowly, he throws his head back as if being inside me was almost too much. He's wanted this just as much as I have. I can't close my eyes, all I can do is hold on, I don't want to miss a second of Magnus taking me for his own. He's so much larger than the plug, he's started thrusting slowly and I feel like I'm going to explode already. It's unsettling in such a good way. He bares down and grinds his hips against my ass with every thrust, going so deep each time. I'm so close but I need something more. "Oh, God! Magnus! Harder, please! Please fuck me harder!" 

     "Fuck, Alec, I won't last long!" He must feel my desperation, or maybe his own, because he does exactly what I want. He slips his hands underneath my shoulders and gets a good, strong grip. He leans down to kiss me and that first powerful thrust is everything! His abs are stroking my cock and as he moves inside me he hits that spot every time. It's so damn good I'm going to lose my fucking mind! "Now, Alec? Come for me."

     "Oh, fuck! Magnus!" Two more thrusts, his abs working my cock and I'm cumming hard between us. My ass clenches around him, milking his spasming dick. 

     "Alec! So fucking good!" He growls deeply, face buried in my neck as he fills me up. Neither of us want to let go, or maybe all we have energy left to do is just hold each other. After several minutes, he pulls out slowly and rolls to the side. I look over and he's laying there watching me with a smile on his gorgeous face. I smirk, I can't help myself. Rolling over to him, I lay my head on his still heaving chest... it's usually the other way around. This is a nice change of pace. "We really should do that more often, Alexander." 

     I smile into his chest and can't help but agree. "I could deal with that. I love you, Magnus."

     He pulls me tighter to him and kisses against my hair. "I love you too, my Alexander." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                 THE NEXT DAY

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo, big brother... how'd it go with Magnus last night? I want all the little details! And I'll know if you're holding out on me!" Her giddy smile was just about enough to make me cave... but not quite. Some things are better left unsaid. 

"Let's just say... Magnus Bane, my sexy as fuck boyfriend, is um... Quite Magical!" 

"Alec! C'mon! Tell me all about it! Please?"

Smiling so big as he left the room, she knew there was more to it!

"I just did, Izzy!" 

 


End file.
